paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firey and Spicy pups Canary's puppies
Firey and Spicy pups Canary's puppies Bio: Not much is known about their father but Canary gave birth to them in a field near the city. She named them after spices because she was near a spice garden and each pup when young waddled to a spice and that name stuck. As soon as they were older Canary took them to Adventure bay where they found the beach and loved it. They made a makeshift shelter and made do with it and the food they got. However lightning struck the shelter and they nearly passed on if it wasn't for Ashes who saved them all. Months after the rescue she has two more puppies of which Rufus is the father and they were named Feather and Finch. Looks: Saffrone: She is a Blue merle Rough collie. She is mainly light blue with white tips on her ears and a brown ring on her muzzle and add light brown socks. Her tail is blue with a brown tip and a white streak across her belly. She has a blue eye and a violet eye and was given a dark purple collar by her step father Rufus. Paprika: He is a gray and white collie. He has a gray mussel and chest with two gray socks in the front plus his under tail is gray. He has a gray lions 'mane' and the rest is white. He has light green eyes and was given a dark purple with light blue stripes collar from his step dad. Thyme: She is a black and brown rough collie. She has black socks on all four paws, a white mussel that turns black, she has a black chest and under tail. She has baby blue eyes and was given a baby blue color by Rufus her step dad. Feather: He is a black and brown rough collie. He has brown socks on his hind legs with a black tip on his right ear and a little patch of brown on his side in the shape of a feather. He has light brown eyes and is given a yellow collar by his father. Finch: She is a brown rough collie. She is mostly light brown with white tips on his ears and a white tipped tail and a white streak on her face. She has violet eyes and she has a red collar given to her by her father. Personality Saffrone: She is a little bit of a tomboy but she has a gentle side for flowers and nature Paprika: He cares about other pups but not mean people. If some one hurts his mom, step dad or sisters he will become a firework and attack them. Thyme: She is shy and sweet. She has a heart of gold and loves to help others but can be scared easily. Feather: coming soon Finch: She is a sweet pup whom loves to enjoy gentle activities like tea parties. She loves to enjoy in other activities. Fears: Saffrone: She is afraid of fire especially since the fire came and nearly died in it with her family. She is secretly afraid of ghosts and monsters. Paprika: He is afraid of fires as his family almost died in one and strangely dog friendly chocolate Thyme: She is scared of big things, spiders, snakes, heights and fire saying as she and her siblings almost died in one Feather: He is terrified of strange enough, bubble gum since he got it stuck in his fur and he had to get a fur cut at a young age, He is not as scared of fire but he is nervous around it since it nearly killed his mom and older siblings. Finch: Like her older siblings she is afraid of fire and in addition she is afraid of hail. she saw a weather report and the damage it did and has been scared of it since. Crushes: Saffrone: She gets a crush on Lemar. Paprika: Paprika soons gains a crush on Penny Thyme: She has a crush on Dime who is a lot like her Feather: none yet Finch: none yet Random Trivia -Saffrone may act tough like rubble but she has a soft side. -Thyme never really wants to have pups because she is scared it will hurt but they end up rescuing and keeping a few strays. - Thyme calls Rufus her step dad and loves him to bits. He is also one of the pups she trust most. -Thyme calls Ashes , Hero Ashes or Super Ashes because he saved them from the fire and it means a lot to her for him a deaf pup to save them. - Paprika has a stuffy that Rufus gave him. It is a small fox holding a heart with a matching smaller fox. Stories they appear in Fire flashes, Leave it to Ashes Pups and the Ice Cold Rescues Pups and the Puppies Mystery The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London (Canary, Saffrone, Paprika, and Thyme are in it, Feather and Finch mentioned) Pups and The Present Drive Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Category:Rescued animals Category:Family Category:Friendly Characters